Midnight dreams
by Katieghost
Summary: One-shot. The Master of Fright isn't supposed to be afraid of nightmares. But when one does frighten him, who will be there to comfort him? Jack/Sally. Very fluffy!


**Author's Note: This is just a little one-shot that came to me. Just our favourite couple and a little bit of fluff. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A cold breeze swept through the lonely streets of Halloween Town, giving the night a creepier aspect than before. Most of the citizens were sound asleep by now, although some nocturnal creatures still remained. Beside the occasional scream in the distance, everything seemed peaceful outside.

But, in the tower of the Pumpkin King, it was a whole different story.

Jack tossed and turned restlessly in the bed, trying desperately to get rid of the images displayed in front of him, like a small movie. His eye-sockets were closed tightly, but still some tears were covering his face. He had tried to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't. One thing he could prevent himself from doing was to scream; although the urge was burning inside him, he didn't want to show such vulnerability.

But what was the reason of his despair? What could make him fear so?

It was Sally.

* * *

_She was there. Just standing there, looking at him. The surrounding blackness was not a bother to them; they were happy just being with each other. They started walking towards each other, eventually running, but they didn't make it too far._

_A wind had started suddenly and it was taking Sally away, sucking her to another place far away from him. She fought against it and screamed for him, but even though he tried with all his might to reach her, he couldn't save her. _

_He had failed her._

_Again._

_He still heard her screams of fear and agony in the distance, as if someone was making her suffer. Then, the screams stopped abruptly. A choking fear washed over him as he realized what just happened to her. He refused to believe it, but it still lingered in his mind._

_He shook his head, staggering backwards, trying to somehow go back in time and change what just happened. Slowly, the events hit him harshly and he saw the reality. She was gone... He would never see her again..._

_That's when he fell on his knees and cried his non-existent heart out._

* * *

He gasped and shot up from the bed. He frantically turned his head every which way scanning his room, and he was surprised to see Sally's worried face staring back at him. That only relieved him a little.

"Sally?" he asked disbelievingly. He was still physically shaking from his nightmare, so he was looking at her as if she was some kind of illusion.

"Jack, what's wrong? You're crying..." her concerned voice spoke softly. It was not normal for her Jack to cry; actually, he had never done so until now. (She didn't even knew he could.) She noticed his expression was full of fear and disbelief, which unsettled her a bit.

"S-Sally?" he repeated, somehow a bit more scared. The ragdoll tried to calm him down by touching his shoulder, only to notice he was shaking. She jerked her hand away in surprise.

"Jack?" Now that scared her. Why was he so disturbed? When he didn't answer, her concern for him grew.

Curiously, he brought his hand forward to touch her cheek, even though he feared she would vanish into thin air. When his bony hand reached her soft cloth cheek, he released a barely audible sigh and his look softened.

"I thought I'd lost you..." he whispered sorrowfully. His lover suddenly understood. Although this hadn't happened before, she knew just what to say.

"I'm here, Jack. Don't worry; I'll never leave you."

Each of her words eventually calmed the shaken skeleton, until he could manage a small smile.

"Really?" he asked, a tingle of doubt still present in his tone. The ragdoll girl nodded slowly, and proceeded to give him a chaste kiss. When he saw her sincere smile, Jack knew all of this was true. He smiled his charming skeleton grin, finally getting rid of those awful memories.

He leaned forward and kissed her fully, cupping her cheek lovingly. He briefly wondered how could he ever imagine such a horrible thing occurring to Sally. _His_ Sally. She would never leave his side, that was something he knew now, and they had just started their life together.

After all, it was their wedding night.

* * *

**Now, wasn't that cute? *giggles* I just love them! :D**

**Oh, and review, please! =)**


End file.
